Once Upon A Time In Kansas
by littlegemini1993
Summary: The Winchester litter is expanding. When the new baby eventually arrives, Mary reckons her life is complete. Six months later, the lives of the Winchesters change forever. Set during 1990 and 1991, before and after the birth of Christina M. Winchester.
1. Discovery

Dishes clashed together, swirling about under a layer of washing up liquid and water as a sponge scrubbed them clean from grease and crumbs. AC/DC's new song, _The Razors Edge_, was playing on the small radio that sat on the window frame looking out into the back yard. As she cleaned the dishes, Mary found herself humming along to the music, a smile spread across her face.

It was late September in the year 1990, and to think this time last year, the Berlin Wall was still standing. Mary paused suddenly, a sickly feeling rose in her stomach. She frowned as she dried off the clean plates and kitchen utensils she used half an hour ago to make breakfast for her family. The thirty-six year old blonde then placed a hand over her stomach, grimacing slightly. A stomach bug was going around her youngest child's first grade class; she had been praying that Sam wouldn't catch it as that was the last thing she wanted. Come to think of it, she had been feeling funny for the past few weeks but she assumed it was nothing.

Mary gasped in surprise as strong arms wrapped around her waist, another body pressing against her from behind. A smile spread across her face.

"That anybody I know?" she asked.

She slowly turned around and was confronted by her husband, John, who was smiling down at her. He took hold of her face, pulling her into him and planting a lingering kiss on her soft pink lips.

"You'll be late for work" said Mary, resting her hands on her husband's chest.

John chuckled and kissed her again. God, he loved his wife and he couldn't imagine life without her.

"So what?" he remarked with a smirk. "What's being a little late just to spend a little extra time with my wife?"

Mary pushed herself out of the close embrace before giving him a playful shove.

"Go," she giggled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back."

The couple exchanged a friendly goodbye before John departed for work. Several hours later, whilst sitting in the living room, Mary felt a sudden wave of nausea. Placing the book she was reading on the coffee table, the thirty-six year old rushed to the bathroom in which she was violently sick into the toilet.

After heaving up her breakfast several more time, Mary sat on the toilet and rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. _I must have caught it from one of those kids when I went to Sam's school last week for parent involvement night, that's got to be it, there's no other logical explanation _she said to herself.

Her eyes suddenly went wide with surprise and shock, another explanation entered her mind. She couldn't be? Could she? The couple had stopped trying for more children around two years ago, because they were having no luck. It was causing the couple too much stress and money was strict at that time. John had even walked out for a few days, leaving a devastated wife and two confused sons. She heaved into the toilet bowl once again as her stomach lurched.

Flushing the toilet, Mary slowly got to her feet. After flushing the toilet yet again, she then went over to the sink and washed her mouth out. She then thought again to herself, _How? But how is it even possible? _Gazing down at her stomach, the thirty-six year old pondered at the idea.

"If you're really in there baby," she muttered as she rubbed a hand underneath her lilac shirt. "Mommy loves you and is going to do everything she can for you."

Later that afternoon, just before the boys were due home from school, Mary ventured to the local pharmacy to purchase a pregnancy test. After trying the test back home, Mary's eyes widened in delight and shock. The test was positive. She was pregnant.

One week later, Mary was struggling to keep the pregnancy from her husband and children. By the Friday, she couldn't keep it secret any longer; she had to tell the news to her husband. With her boys sent away to a friend's house, Mary had time to prepare a special meal for John. When John arrived home around seven o'clock in the evening, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at his wife who was bustling around in the kitchen. Mouth watering aromas of various foods drifted in the air.

"What's going on?" John asked, wandering into the kitchen. "Where are the boys?"

Mary turned her head around on hearing her husband's voice. The thirty-six year old was busy mashing potatoes to accompany the food she was preparing.

"It's just us for the night. The boys have went for a sleepover," said Mary with a smile, a white apron shielding her floral dress from any cooking mishaps. "Ritchie's Dad bought him a tent for his birthday and the kids are camping out in the backyard."

John smiled back as he traveled towards the blonde beauty he called his wife. Mary grinned as John took the bowl out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you" he said before pecking her on the lips.

Mary pulled away from him, grinning back at him, her eyes shining with happiness.

"And I love you," she returned. "Sit down. Supper's almost ready."

John went into the dining room and sat down. He was grateful for a comfortable seat after a day's worth of back breaking work.

"So how was your day at the garage?" called Mary from the kitchen, adjusting the last few touches to the meal.

"It was fine. I had two big orders to fill," replied John, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought this day would never end. Seemed like I was gonna be at that place forever."

Mary chuckled as she entered the dining room and began to lay the food out on the table in front of her husband. The couple began to eat, and halfway through the meal Mary looked at John. Smiling at him as she took hold of his hand.

"Honey, do you recognize anything special about this meal?" questioned Mary.

"Looks normal to me" replied John with a frown as he glanced at the food.

"We are having _baby _shrimp, _baby _ribs, and _baby _corn," stated Mary, emphasizing on the word baby. She smiled. "Sweetheart, I have something very important and special to tell you."

John frowned curiously at his wife; he blinked at her, looking confused and concerned.

"What is it?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Mary grinned at him, squeezing his hand back, assuring him that nothing sinister was happening.

"You know how we always wanted to have a third child" said Mary slowly, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "I'm pregnant John!"

John's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. Blinking several times, it took him a while to understand the statement that had been announced to him.

"No!" he gasped in disbelief and joy, before rising from his chair in order to swoop his wife into his arms. "Oh, sweetheart!"

Mary laughed as she was twirled around in her husband's arms. She nudged him, giggling like a teenager.

"John, put me down" she requested, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

John placed her back on the ground, he too was grinning like a fool, his speech coming out in a hurried mess of excitement.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just excited, that's all," he said. "But how? We stopped trying over two years ago?"

Mary raised an eyebrow at her husband and chuckled, nudging him playfully on the arm.

"I think you know how," she said. "I don't really have to explain about how babies are made to my fully grown man of a husband, do I?"

John laughed, before resting a hand on Mary's stomach. He shook his head again in disbelief and awe.

"So how long have you known?" he asked, gazing up at his wife.

Mary smiled and rubbed the side of her stomach in a gentle manner, almost tickling the skin.

"A week," replied Mary. "But I'm one month gone."

John's grin widened, his own eyes shining with emotion. He patted her stomach gingerly.

"So this is September and your one month along," he started. "So this third little bundle of joy should be here around May."

Mary nodded, giggling. The couple embraced yet again, overjoyed at the fact that their litter was expanding.

* * *

><p><strong>This idea of a collection of one shots has been floating around my mind for a while. Thank you to the encouragement and help of brittpage21. She helped me adapted this idea. <strong>

**It might make more sense to check out my current stories regarding my OC Chris. **

**I'm willing to write more mini one shots focusing on the Mary's pregnancy and the first 6 months of Chris's life, before the fire.**

**Please review!**


	2. Telling the Boys

It was the second day of the month of November, and the sun was beginning to fade. Mary wandered into the living room and found her eldest child watching the television alone. The eleven year old was minding his own business when he was joined by his mother. John was busy in the kitchen helping Sam construct a space ship diorama for a school project, and getting covered in glue and various other arts and crafts materials. The parents had decided to tell their children the news of the pregnancy, John was going to tell Sam and Mary was going to tell Dean.

"What are you watching, sweetheart?" asked Mary, gazing at her eleven year old as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

The youngster shrugged in response to his mother, his eyes fixed on the television screen as he watched the animated cartoon, _Beetlejuice_.

"Nothing special," replied Dean, before glancing at his mother with a slight frown. "You okay, Mom? You look a little pale."

Regardless to his growing moodiness due puberty approaching, the eleven year old still cared for his mother greatly. Mary smiled down at him. It was obvious she couldn't hide her morning sickness and fatigued nature from him, he was getting wiser with age.

"Mom's just been feeling a little under the weather these days, but it's a good reason to feel sick," answered Mary, her free hand tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her left ear. She smiled at her son's confused expression. "Dean, sweetheart, the reason Mom is sick is because I'm going to have a baby."

Dean blinked in disbelief and shock. So that was the reason why his Father was so protective over his Mother nowadays and why they were both so happy, as if it was Christmas everyday.

"Well, what do you think?" asked a grinning Mary. "Are you happy?"

The eleven year old was in a daze, he was going to be a brother, again. He glanced up at Mary.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he questioned curiously, still in shock from the surprise news.

"It's too soon, sweetheart, I'm only a three months along," replied Mary, her free hand resting on her stomach. "So, this little one will be here around May. Still, as long as this baby is healthy, he or she will be the best addition this family has ever had."

A loud gasp suddenly came from the kitchen and the sound of frantic steps came rushing into the living room. It was Sam. The excited seven year old was almost bouncing across the room.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" he yelled, waving his arms. "I'm not gonna be the baby of the family anymore! Awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>It may be a slow burner to begin, but all stories have to start somewhere. Also if you are new, it's worth to check out the other stories on my profile. A shout out to brittpage21 for her help with this mini series.<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Mary's Extra Shadow

Mary felt truly blessed. Ever since she announced her pregnancy, seven year old Sammy had become very protective over her. The little boy would do anything for his mother, to save her from any possible strain or stress. This included collecting the laundry; to washing and drying dishes, and he would even help her up and down the stairs, in case she fell over.

One Sunday afternoon in late November, Mary was about to rise up from the couch, when Sammy rushed to the scene.

"Let me help you, Mom," insisted the seven year old. "Take my hand."

Mary smiled at her young son, and stroked his floppy dark brown hair. The little boy was more like his father than Mary had realised. Both John and Sammy worried far too much for their own good, to the point it caused them mental strain.

"It's alright, honey," she said, gently. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

Sammy cuddled into his mother's side. His small hand gently pressed on her stomach, trying to detect any sensation of his unborn sibling, unaware that it was far too soon for any possible movement from the foetus.

"I want just you to be safe, Mom, " remarked the seven year old. "Dean says we need to look after you and the baby. We don't want the baby to get hurt. Dean says that's what big brother's do."

Mary grinned, her whole face glowing with pride.

"Well, if that's the case, then you're gonna be a wonderful big brother, Sammy" beamed Mary, as she kneels down to her little boy's level. "This baby is gonna be so lucky to have you and Dean. I know you will help me and your Dad when the baby arrives."

Sammy then aided his mother upstairs to the master bedroom, in order to rest.

"Mom, if the baby is a boy, can we call him Raphael or Michelangelo," said the little boy, with a big smile on his face. "I really like those names."

Mary chuckled, as she gently sat down on the bed, and took hold of her son's hands.

"We can't call your baby brother after one of the Ninja Turtles, Sammy," she said, in a very gentle tone. "Anyway, the baby could be a girl, and you might end up with a little sister."

Sammy pondered for a moment, his hands on his hips.

"Well, I guess that might happen, but Dean says the baby will definitely be a boy" replied the seven year old.

Mary rolled her eyes slightly, but still smiling at her son.

"All that matters, is that the baby is healthy, right?" she said.

Sammy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, of course," he remarked. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll look after the baby."

The tiny foetus was barely developed, and had no defining features that identified their gender, but Mary knew something. The baby was loved. The baby was protected.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
